The Dark Professor
by ForeverBowie
Summary: Harry has a dream where the dark lord hires a new recruit for the death eaters. When George Weasley plays a prank on Professor Umbridge which leaves her unable to teach for the rest of the year, a new defense against the dark arts teacher comes along...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I decided to delete **_**Jen**_** due to lack of readers and popularity. For my third official story, I decided to take a break from the romantic Labyrinth stories and try something new. I'm still on Team Jareth and think he's hot, but I need to expand a bit as a writer. Please enjoy my new story crossover, **_**The Dark Professor**_**. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Harry potter or any of its characters. **

[In Harry's dream]

A group of death eaters were in an old, abandoned house. Nobody had occupied the house since the owners, who were a young couple and were muggles, had died of a mysterious murder. Bellatrix paced anxiously in the grimy, old living room waiting for the dark lord otherwise known as Voldemort, to arrive.

"Will you stop pacing," came Narcissa Malfoy's snappish voice.

Bellatrix gave her an evil glare and continued pacing.

"Perficius Totalus!" and with that Bellatrix froze and fell to the ground. Then in an apparating blast of cold air, Voldemort appeared.

"Why in bloody hell is Miss Lestrange frozen on the floor?"

The death eaters looked at each other and one of the death eaters pushed Narcissa forward.

"Cruciatus!"

Narcissa began whimpering and twitching.

"All right, I'm sorry my lord!" and fell to the ground next to Bellatrix. Voldemort smiled evilly.

"If anyone else misbehaves, they shall join Cissy and Ms. Lestrange on the floor,"

Everyone quieted and looked at each other with frightened eyes.

"Now then as you all know the boy who lived is fifteen. It's been fifteen years since the passing of Lily and James Potter. Potter shall die but I am not strong enough to kill him. So please welcome my extra hand…."

Harry woke up with a yell and he was drenched in sweat.

"Blimey Harry! Is there a slytherin who broke in!" cried his friend Ron sitting upright.

"Erm…no I had a strange dream and my scar is burning," Harry held his hand over the lightning bolt shaped scar that was the only memento left of that night when his parents died.

"What was it about?"

"Voldemort was there and so was his army. He's back; he has a plan to finish what he started fifteen years ago. There's a new recruit in the death eater army,"

"Harry, don't be thick. Hogwarts is protected by Dumbledore; you-know-who can't get in…"

"Will you just say his name? We're not first years anymore and I am not thick! I know Voldemort has a plan and we've got to figure out who the new recruit is!" snapped Harry.

"Excuse me, but I am going back to bed since you drank too much pumpkin juice before bed again and there is no slytherin in our common room!" and with that Ron rolled over and shut his eyes.

Harry sighed. Ron could sometimes be just as hot tempered as he could be sometimes. But Ron was his best friend and he could put up with it. Harry yawned as he realized how tired he was and fell asleep.

**I bet you all are wondering just who is the new death eater? Well you'll find out later *winks*. Read and Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter two…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Labyrinth or its characters. I wish I did though. **

Harry woke up and yawned. He had not slept well and it was time for Potions class. He groaned, he'd have to deal with Professor Snape favoring Slytherin and punishing innocent Gryffindor students. Harry threw on his clothes and Hogwarts robe and ran to potions. He had overslept and missed breakfast so he would magically make a muffin appear. In the hallway, he was doing that and had the muffin when suddenly a cruel, female voice said

"Well, Well, Mr. Potter, what have we here,"

"Listen Professor Umbridge, I missed breakfast. Voldemort is back and he has a new recruit for the death eaters…you have to listen…"

"Potter, you know the rules. No eating during classes. Now I believe I have an extra meal," and with that Professor Umbridge made the muffin apparate from Harry's hand into hers with her wand. She took a bite of the muffin.

"Mmmm, I believe I fancy lemon poppy seed,"

Damn Umbridge and her dictatorship like presence in Hogwarts. Harry walked to potions and decided to endure the torture of Snape.

"Good evening class, now today I'd like to start with the theory of Lacewing flies…" Suddenly the door opened and Professor Umbridge popped in.

"Dolores, you are interrupting my class,"

"I'm so sorry, George and Fred Weasley; I found these interesting objects in your desks,"

Umbridge held up two vomit stained silk scarves. The students stared at them with wide eyes.

"Would you care to explain this?"

"It wasn't our fault," said Fred and George finished

"Malfoy put some puking pastils in our breakfast,"

"How dare you blame Mr. Malfoy, he is a member of Inquisitorial Squad, he would never do such a thing. Your vomit has stained my expensive silk scarves. Detention at my room at eleven o'clock," and then Professor Umbridge gave Professor Snape an apologetic smile and left.

At the end of the day was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry and pretty much everyone at Hogwarts could not stand Umbridge. After Professor Umbridge gave Hermione detention for putting her arm around Ginny Weasley affectionately and jokingly punching her in the ribs, they had had enough. Harry walked in the room to find a huge slimy mess on Umbridge's pink furniture, expensive china and cat portraits, even the rug. Other students walked and stopped.

"What the bloody hell happened Harry? Did Neville have a fit and throw up again?" asked Ron gawking at the slime covered mess.

"It was Fred and George. When everyone was at lunch, they had detention with her and they cast a very strong slug belching spell on her and now she can't stop vomiting slugs," said Hermionie from behind them.

Professor Mc Gonagal entered the room and stood at the front of the room. "Students to your common rooms, Unfortunately Professor Umbridge will be out the rest of the year. You will have a replacement tomorrow," and with that she shooed the students to their common rooms. Harry, Ron and Hermionie walked to the Gryffindor common room talking amongst themselves.

"Bloody hell, I wonder how strong that charm was," said Ron in awe.

"Owww!" Harry winced as he held his hand to his forehead.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermionie concerned.

"My scar is burning, I think danger is coming," said Harry.

**Well, there you go. This is the second chapter. More to come! Please subscribe and review! Thank You! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy, nothing much to say except I loved that comment from Regulus-The Lost Hero! David Bowie is epic and should be known by Hermionie and muggles everywhere! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Labyrinth or Harry Potter or its characters. JK Rowling and Jim Henson are epic awesomeness! **

Harry lay awake at night. It was impossible to sleep when you had a scar on your forehead that was burning. Eventually he fell asleep.

[In Harry's dream]

There were two figures in the shadows of the trees of the Forbidden forest. One was obviously Voldemort, his bald head and evil, toothy smile glinting in the moon light. The other man, Harry had never seen before. He had white blonde hair that looked exotic, strange and messy, mismatched eyes, one a pale blue and the other dark as night, cruel brows and an arrogant smirk that made him look as though he thought he was too good to serve the dark lord.

"We are here, my lord. Where shall we enter the school?"

"No, you fool! We shall wait in the shadows. We must get to him somehow…use someone to get to him…"

"Hmmm…That is an interesting idea. Which young innocent school girl or boy to use as bait…"

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Something told him that Professor Umbridge's prolonged absence wasn't just a coincidence.

The next morning at Defense against the Dark Arts class, everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Fred and George were bloody brilliant to actually somehow charm Professor Umbridge like that!" said Ron laughing hysterically.

"Ronald! It's not funny, they could have been expelled. Now where is our teacher he's five minutes late!" complained Hermione.

"Wonder what's up with Harry?" Ron looked over at Harry across the room who was clutching his forehead in pain. Something was not right.

Suddenly in a burst of glitter and foreign incense, a man appeared and Harry knew he looked familiar, but he had forgotten what the man looked like in the dream he tried hard to forget and succeeded with Dumbledore's pensive. But it was the man from the dream and nobody knew what he was up to.

"Good morning class, unfortunately your teacher, Dolores Umbridge is out for the rest of the year due to a nasty incident caused by a student. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. My name is Jareth Bowie, but you may call me Professor Jareth or Jareth," said the man with his face set in an arrogant smirk.

"Now we shall start our lesson on Hinky punks…"

"But Professor Jareth, we've already learned about Hinky punks. We're due to study animaguses," interrupted Hermione.

"Hermionie Granger, is it?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Ms. Granger I am quite capable of teaching students. Please restrain yourself or I will give you detention or where I come from, you would be thrown into the bog of eternal stench before you could blink,"

"Sir, there is no bog of eternal stench around Hogwarts..."

"Ms. Granger keep quiet or I will make you walk the plank into that bog!"

Then Jareth flicked his hand at Hermione's throat. Hermione tried to speak but no sound came out.

"Oh good, you're done! Now since I have never been to this sorry excuse of a school you call Hogwarts, I will teach you more dark advanced magic where I learned back home,"

Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy,"

"That was brilliant what you did! Can you teach me that to use on Longbottom?"

"Well…I..."

All the students (except Hermionie whose charm had an hour to go before she could speak again) clamored and begged Jareth to teach them the charm.

"Very well, it's simple. You don't need your wands for this. Repeat after me, _Silencius!" _

_ "Sliencius!"_ repeated the students and they waved their hands and half the class was silenced.

"Very good, now since the charm takes two hours to wear off and I have some important business to attend to. Class is dismissed," said Jareth.

The students ran off excited and Harry was about to leave when Jareth stopped him.

"I need a word with you, Mr. Potter,"

"Sure, Professor," and Harry and Jareth sat down.

"I noticed your scar was hurting you during class. What's the matter?"

"I dunno, it's burning. It means danger must be coming,"

"Well lucky you, I can heal your scar and make it permanently stop burning," and Jareth pulled out a suspicious looking vial filled with blue liquid.

"Drink this, one drop a day for a week. In a week, the scar will be healed and will never burn again,"

"Thanks, Professor Jareth," said Harry.

"Now off you go," said Jareth and Harry started walking to his next class.

**Soooo, I put a reference to David Bowie since I don't know how to make Hermionie or muggles think he's David Bowie. Please Subscribe and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy thanks to those that have subscribed to this story! Very much appreciated. Here's chapter four….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Harry Potter or its characters. I wish I owned Jareth though! *bursts into tears*.**

Harry eyed the vial with blue liquid. The man seemed as evil and arrogant as Professor Snape. Could he trust Jareth? They were at lunch and Ron interrupted Harry out of his thoughts.

"Harry, bloody hell, mate! Just take the damn potion!"

"My scar burns, Ron! Jareth is up to something and we need to find out what it is!"

"No, Harry isn't going to take the potion. He's going to test it first," said Hermione whose silencing charm had worn off and was now as annoying as ever.

"Are you mad? You too? Dumbledore would know if Jareth was up to something!" snapped Ron.

"All right, I'll test it on someone and prove you wrong!" snapped Harry.

"I'll do it," said Ron.

"Are you mad? If Harry's right, something could go wrong. No, we need to test it on my cat Crookshanks," snapped Hermione.

Ron grabbed the potion, dropped some on his tongue and swallowed.

"Ron! How dare you!" cried Hermione.

"See, I'm still alive! Now Harry's theory is obviously…" Before Ron could say wrong, he crumpled to the floor.

"Ron!" cried Harry.

There was no snarky reply from his best friend. Harry and Hermione rushed to Ron's side.

Ron's eyes were creepily open, his face was pale and his hand clutched at his heart.

"Does he have a pulse?"Asked Hermione panicking.

Harry looked for Ron's pulse, swallowed hard and said "Hermione, no there's no pulse,"

Hermione burst into tears and Harry did too as he held the now stone cold body of Ron to his chest.

Harry and Hermione had told Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ron's twin brothers and Ginny Weasley the news. The seven friends together buried Ron near the forbidden forest. The grave read:

Here lies Ron Weasley,

Good friend, Brave Gryffindor and loving brother of Fred, George and Ginny Weasley. May he rest in Peace.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," whispered Ginny and Harry gave her a comforting hug.

"I can't believe Dumbledore doesn't know. Someone should tell him!" said Neville burning with anger.

"No, Ron was our friend. Dumbledore can help, but I want to find out why he wants to kill me, I want to find out how he is getting past un noticed and I want to find out what gave Fred and George Weasley the nerve to charm Professor Umbridge!" cried Harry determined.

**So, Ron is now dead (sorry Ron fans!) and Jareth is up to something. Please Read, Subscribe and Review! Until next time! *winks*. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone, Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and also had the most wicked annoying cough and stuffy/runny nose and have felt miserable. Don't worry the story is still going strong. Here's Chapter Five.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth nor do I own their characters and contents. It would be so awesome if I owned at least Jareth though! **

The students sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class chattering amongst themselves.

"I wonder what Professor Jareth will teach us next!"

"Maybe he'll teach me how to make my blemishes disappear,"

"Where's Ron Weasley?"

When Hermione heard the last comment, she whispered to Harry:

"We can't keep pretending Ron is alive and Jareth didn't murder him, We must do something!"

"We can't announce Ron's death in front of the entire class, Jareth is clever, we have to fight him on our own,"

Jareth walked into the classroom wearing a suit of armor, his wild blonde hair messier than ever.

"My apologies, class. A certain giant needed a lesson. Now today's lesson will be on Avada Kedavra,"

Hermione's hand flew up.

"Miss Granger, I believe you don't want to be silenced again…"

"Professor Jareth! That spell is one of unforgivable curses, it's used to kill someone…"

"Miss Granger, if you do not keep quiet , I will use the spell on you!" snapped Jareth his cold, mismatched eyes boring through her soul.

"You will not touch Hermione!" cried Harry.

"Harry, I believe you are the student and I am the teacher. For this insolent outburst, you will have detention at nine o clock tomorrow," said Jareth arrogantly but left Hermione alone.

"Now class, tomorrow we will cast Avada Kedavra on a certain student, who will show up in my crystal. Now off you go," said Jareth grinning evilly with his sharp teeth.

Hermione and Harry left talking amongst themselves.

"Oh no! This can't be good, Harry, we have to save the student who will be killed tomorrow!"

"We need to talk to Fred and George, now!" said Harry and ran to the Gryffindor Common room with Hermione behind him.

Harry entered the room and found the twins.

"Fred and George! I need to know who taught you that spell to make Professor Umbridge leave,"  
"Errr…I dunno, I found the book lying in Diagon Alley," said Fred.

"Have a look for yourself," finished George handing Harry the book.

"By the way, when you're done, Luna is looking for you," said George.

"She said it was urgent," finished Fred.

Harry leafed through the book. The book was written in a messy, masculine scrawl. It was oddly familiar. Harry looked at the cover that read "Charms To Tamper With Your Enemies," The authors' names was in midnight black letters and Harry gasped at what who they were: **Jareth Bowie**** & Tom Marvelo Riddle. **

"Of course, Jareth and Voldemort must have written this together. Where did you find this?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy gave it to our father saying it was an outdated book to be burned. We just stole it from him," said the twins together.

Harry thought and thought and all of a sudden the answers came to him. The potion, Ron's death, the book! Then, Harry raced away to find Luna.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter Five. By the way, I will post an original Labyrinth fanfiction poem, The Young Girl in the Ballroom. Please read, subscribe and review! Make this story awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! Life has been so hectic. Here's the next chapter of The Dark Professor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Harry Potter nor do I own the contents of those two worlds. JK Rowling and Jim Henson are awesome!**

Harry smacked into Luna while running. "Luna! I need your help…" started Harry. Then all of a sudden, Luna let out a screech and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Luna!"

Then Luna's eyes came back, except one eye was ice cold blue and the other was a dark brown.

"Harry, Lord Jareth has asked me to bring you to him, he has plans for next lesson," Luna reached for Harry's hand.

Harry ducked backwards and smacked into someone who grabbed him by his hair.

"Ahhhh, the famous boy who lived….the student sacrifice…" came a cold, clipped British accent.

"I was the one to be killed! You won't get away with this!" Harry squirmed in Jareth's now tight grip.

"Stop your flailing, Potter, I shall throw you into the bog of eternal stench which has now changed loyalty to the dark lord!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore suddenly stood in the hallway with Hermione, Professor Mc Gonagal and Professor Snape.

Jareth fell backwards and released Harry. Harry got up and Dumbledore pushed him to the side to confront Jareth. Jareth got to his feet and snapped

"You won't get away with this, Albus. I am King of the Goblin City and keeper of the labyrinth and the bog of eternal stench!"

"I've never thought kings were fair or heroes, now death eaters are not allowed as school staff or on school grounds, I suggest you leave the premises, before we call the Azkaban guards,"

"Okay, I shall leave, but I'm forgetting something,"

Before anyone could react, Jareth grabbed Hermione by the hair.

"Off you go to be bogged," Jareth vanished in a mixture of glitter and crystals and his evil laugh rang through the room as he vanished with Hermione.

"Hermione!" cried Harry.

Luna, who was staring at all this with Jareth's mismatched eyes, suddenly jerked her head as if someone had slapped her.

"What just happened, Harry?"

"You were possessed by Jareth and now he has Hermione," said Harry grimly.

"I shall send Minerva and Severus to retrieve Hermione,"

"No, Hermione is our friend! He's already killed Ron! We've got to do something!"

Harry expected Dumbledore to be shocked but instead he looked at Harry blankly. Harry wondered briefly if Jareth had possessed Dumbledore as well.

"You say they killed Mr. Weasley as well? You and your friend may go. But first, allow me to give you this,"

Dumbledore gave Harry something that looked like one of Jareth's crystal balls.

"What is this, Professor?"

"This will make you as strong as Jareth, but weaker than the dark lord. Now you may go. Time is short, squeeze the ball to transport you and your friend to Jareth and Hermione,"

Harry and Luna held each other's hand, Harry squeezed the crystal ball and they vanished in glitter and sparkles.

**Okay, so Jareth has Hermione and Harry and Luna have stronger powers than him. What will happen next? Stay tuned…Subscribe, read and review! (SRR!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy, my pc is not working sooooo sorry if I haven't updated in ages…Im writing chapter seven from my mom's laptop…Anyway heres chapter seven…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful things that are **_**Harry Potter **_**and **_**Labyrinth**_**. I do own Jareth's even more evil father Zilas tho mwahahaha!**

Harry and Luna appeared on a ledge overlooking a dark forest. The sky instead of being clear like in the movie _Labyrinth, _it was a dark purple with clouds rolling around gloomily.

"This can't be right, there's no bog of eternal stench,"

Then suddenly Luna yelped and fell down a hidden trap door. Harry at once went over and jumped in the same place as Luna fell.

Harry fell through what seems to be a dark cobwebbed cave and at once grabbed the sides of the wall of the ending to the cave. Harry noticed a horrendous stench fill his nostrils.

"Oh god, what is that awful smell!" cried Harry covering his nose with one hand and hanging on in order not to fall into the pit of the now black waters of the bog of eternal stench.

"That my fellow student is the bog of eternal stench," came a voice more terrifying than Jareth's.

Harry turned his head and saw a man that looked quite a bit like Jareth except had white hair in the same style as his. He had two menacing black eyes and smiled a smile of mossy green teeth.

"Ahhhh, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Zilas…Jareth's father and cousin of he who shall not be named,"

Harry almost fell as he smelled Zilas' nasty breath. But still clung on as the waters looked deathly below him.

"Harry!"cried Luna below him.

"Do not go to her or I shall make her fall into the stench with my magic," threatened Zilas.

Harry wasn't afraid and kicked Zilas in the crotch and jumped down, preparing to die to save Luna and Hermione.

Zilas cried in pain above him, bellowed many profanities and disintegrated into black dust defeated.

"Immobulus!" cried Luna and froze Harry as he fell. Then she grabbed him and he recovered.

"Thanks Luna,"

"No problem, I figured I owe you after you saved me from being possessed by Jareth,"

"Well, well what have we here," came Jareth's cold voice.

"Where's Hermione," demanded Harry.

"I wouldn't bother rescuing your know-it-all friend, She's walking the plank as we speak. Go on back to Hogwarts and study like a good boy,"

"Well I'm not a good boy and I don't study! Stupefy!"

Jareth fell back wards and fell into the black waters of the bog of eternal stench. Normally, he would have been alive and smelled bad forever, but Jareth never came back up.

"Come on, lets find Hermione!"

"Well, well, well, you have defeated Professor Jareth, but here I still stand,"

Harry and Luna looked and saw He who shall not be named and his entire army waiting for battle.

**Okay, Jareth is defeated! Sorry Jareth fans but he was a bad boy and it had to be done. Hahahaha I will write a SarahxJareth lemon filled fanfic after this. I like to work on my stories one at a time. Until next time….rnr and subscribe please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy, sorry for the wait. Had some important things to deal with. Let's get on with Chapter Eight! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Harry Potter or any of its characters. Zilas is defeated so I own nothing. *tear*.**

"Ahhhh, the boy who lived. I remember that night fifteen years ago when that bitch of Lily put up a fight before she was killed. And now here you stand with no one but a skinny, blonde, strange girl for protection. Revenge is sweet,"

Voldemort was standing with Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius and the whole army was ready for battle.

"My mother wasn't a bitch!" cried Harry trying to lunge at the man who killed his parents.

"Harry!" cried Luna grabbing Harry from trying to strangle him.

Then Luna stepped up to He who must not be named and said "I may be skinny, blonde and strange, but my father taught me how to fight,"

"I never pass up a challenge," sneered Voldemort.

Luna grabbed her wand and got ready to duel.

"Bow to me, Lovegood. You must have good manners or are you too strange to have some?"

Luna bowed but wasn't about to sell herself to the dark lord. Luna pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and drew out her wand.

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry watched in awe as the two spells collided and made some sort of connection, the same connection that took place when Harry battled Voldemort in the graveyard after Cedric Diggory's death.

"Luna, don't let go!" cried Harry.

"Don't listen to him, Lovegood. Let go so you can join me and you will be rewarded," came Jareth's voice.

"Luna, don't listen to Jareth. Keep fighting, I believe in you," came Luna's mother's voice. Luna's mom had died when she was young and Luna decided that her mom would have wanted her to win the duel with Voldemort.

"LUNA!" came Jareth's voice pounding through her ears.

Then all of a sudden the connection was broken and Voldemort fell to the ground. Lucius went over to Voldemort and felt his pulse.

"Is he dead?" asked Bellatrix apprehensively.

"No, the dark lord still lives. Let's find camp somewhere else," said Lucius and with that picked up Voldemort and walked off. The rest of the death eaters followed. Narcissa gave Luna a look, not a dirty look but an almost longing look and Luna guessed when Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy, being a death eater was part of the deal. Narcissa then turned on her heel and followed the others.

"Well done, Luna," said Harry and gave the tiny blonde girl a hug.

"Thank you, let's go rescue Hermione," said Luna and the two went over to the goblin castle.

Unfortunately it was far too late and Hermione had fallen into the Bog of Eternal Stench and was never seen again. All that was left of Hermione was her robe.

Harry wrapped his arms around Luna and Luna sobbed into Harry. Then, Harry and Luna apparated back to Hogwarts.

**There will be more to come! The story is not over yet. Harry has lost two of his best friends to Jareth and Voldemort, but don't worry he still has Luna, Neville and Ginny. Please read and subscribe and leave a contribution in the little box! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately the Dark Professor will be coming to an end soon. *tear*. But don't worry I have other ideas for new fanfics. In this chapter there will be a proper burial for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. RIP Ron and Hermione. I might also change my pen name to AddictedtoJareth or . Give me some ideas please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's wonderful work of Harry Potter. Nor do I own Jim Henson's awesome labyrinth idea! But I do own Mary and Wesley Granger, Hermione's parents. **

The whole Weasley family was there and so was the whole Granger family even though they were muggleborns. Jareth was dead but He who must not be named was still well and strong, but weakened from the duel with Luna. Harry watched through tear filled eyes as Arthur Weasley went up to Ron's grave and laid Ron's beaten up, second hand wand on mound of dirt in front of it.

Then Mary Granger, Hermione's mother said a few words on Hermione's behalf.

"Hermione was a young, beautiful, clever girl who always was so eager to learn. I remember when she was four years old and she used to play school and pretend to teach her dolls. When she got accepted to Hogwarts, I knew she would be the top of the class. Thank you, Harry for being such a good friend to her when no one else was and Thank you, Albus and Minerva for accepting her with open arms,"

Everyone applauded and then everyone mingled a bit. Wesley Granger came up to Harry.

"Hello sir, I'm sorry about what happened," said Harry.

"You have no need to be sorry. You were a very good friend to Hermione and so was Ron. I want you to have him,"

Harry looked confused, but then saw Hermione's old cat Crook shanks walking toward him.

"Hermione treated him with care and I feel you would too," said Mr. Granger patting Harry's shoulder and then with his wife walked to his car and they drove off.

Crook shanks purred and rubbed against Harry's legs and Harry petted the cat's head.

The next day, Neville excitedly woke Harry up.

"Harry, Wake up mate! You won't believe it! Look what someone sent you!"

Harry groaned, got out of bed, got dressed and went to the great hall where everyone was gathered around the Gryffindor table.

"Whoa! Who's it from!" said Ginny awed.

"I wonder who sent it," murmured Fred and George both.

Harry opened the mysterious parcel and he couldn't believe what he saw!

**Leaving you on a cliff hanger! Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my fellow readers! The computer is fixed so I will be writing more often. This is the last chapter of The Dark Professor. *tear*.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Labyrinth in any way. But I do own Jareth's sister, Priscilla Bowie. Jim Henson is awesome and JK Rowling rocks!**

Harry unwrapped the parcel and saw a big crystal ball like the ones they used in Professor Trelawney's Divinations class. There were murmurs among the table.

"What do you think this is, Harry?" asked Neville eagerly.

Harry picked it up and found a note that had been tucked at the bottom where the crystal ball was. The note read:

Harry I am sorry for the loss of your dear friends. I have always despised my brother's dark ways. It is a crystal nothing more, but if you turn it this way, you will be able to communicate with the dead. Use it well.

Priscilla Amelia Bowie

Harry excused himself and went up to the Gryffindor common room with the large crystal ball. Harry shut the door, looked into the crystal and turned it. The room suddenly faded and was replaced with a white, snowy, shadowy background. Harry was surprisingly found himself not shivering. So this was heaven…

"Harry!" cried Hermione's voice.

Harry turned, was met with bushy brown hair and a tight bear hug.

"Hello mate," said Ron grinning up at his friend.

Harry also saw his mom and dad standing with his friends smiling at him.

"Mom, Dad, I have a question,"

"And we have answers,"

"Who was Priscilla Bowie?"

Hermione stepped forward to answer the question.

"Priscilla Bowie was Jareth's younger sister. Jareth despised her because his mother died giving birth to her. Jareth killed her though in the end. This crystal ball is used to communicate with the dead. Also because you killed Jareth, the crystal ball changed allegiance and now it's yours,"

"You mean, I can visit?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but not too often. People have gone mad from it. So promise me you won't come too often," warned Hermione.

"I promise," said Harry.

Harry then saw a woman coming up to them. She looked quite a bit like Jareth with the same mismatched eyes, blonde hair (hers though was long and down to her waist) but instead of that cold, arrogant smirk Jareth always displayed, she looked rather sweet.

Harry guessed this was Priscilla.

"Hello, dear boy," said Priscilla.

"Erm, hello,"

"I am sorry for my brother's dark ways,"

Then she gave Harry a gentle hug. Suddenly the scene faded and Harry found himself back in the common room.

He then realized he had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, gathered his things and walked to class with a more pleasant outlook on things.

**I know this is a strange ending but it was good right? By the way I am thinking of changing my pen name to either AddictedtoJareth or . Please let me know which one is better. Until next time…**


End file.
